bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero Villian 86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Problems Your character Cael Kurosaki has a few issues... 1) Please explain how he had a Fullbring and then obtained Shinigami powers, and has vizard powers? Vizard powers are not genetic and at this point Ichigo is no longer a Vizard.... and Shinigami powers are also not genetic as even though Ichigo has a shinigami father and a human mother, it took Rukia to awaken his powers, please do not just copy a canon character... Secondly This article is lacking with Kanji, proper layout and looks like in my opinion as a copy of Ichigo and then you slapped the fact that he is his son on it to cover that up... We do not take kindly to plagiarism here... please revise you have 2 weeks. Also please refrain from simply using other users templates, there are several that are free to use but when a user puts things like Template:Ten Tails Character (Aizen) or Template:Shiratori's Character Infobox (Human) it means that they created them for their own personal use and not for general usage.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 12:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, while yes we allow fan written stories they must follow the established canon events... Another thing is when Ichigo used the Saiba no Getsuga he lost all his powers yet he kept some reiatsu, he had already lost the power rukia gave him when Rukia was kidnapped by Byakuya and Renji, which you would know if you paid attention (sorry to be blunt.) As for Fullbring, I said it is a copy of Ichigo because your having his son gain the EXACT powers he did (Shinigami/Hollow/Fullbring) which is highly frowned upon... The policies are there to be enforced and as an admin I felt that this was an issue... Now as you stated, his mother is a shinigami as well, then why does Caels page state Human/Shinigami/Vizard? for one the shinigami would top the human component as Ichigo is half and I suspect his mother is a whole shinigami, and once a shinigami becomes a vizard that over takes the Shinigami portion... While it isn't a carbon copy, it is dangerously close to being so which again is against the rules, similar yes but this is borderline... Also this statement "third of all i thought this website was for posting your own made up character and having an outlet of your own imagination." is only true if one is 1) original 2) Follows the canon as while the title states Bleach Fan Fiction wiki, we still enforce a strict Follow the Set Canon rule and the only exception to that is an Alternate reality story which still has to follow certain set canon facts. I understand you are upset, but Im only doing my job. Also you are missing Kanji which is an important part of the over all look of an article as Bleach is a japanese based Anime/Manga series so most if not all names have at least a katakana translation.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 16:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also Fullbringers must be human (Ichigo was human when he gained the powers) So unless your character starts off as Human he may not possess Fullbring.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 22:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC)